Jedi Order's Dark Warrior
by IsabellaKitten
Summary: The Darkness of the past has awoken in its newest Member. Rating M - Mentions of Rape, sexual situations and bloody Violence - Will be updated shortly :
1. Chapter 1

Dantoonine Medical Log 19236

**Name **- Rose Celeste

**Age **– 18-21

**Eye colour** - Purple, lightning

**Hair colour **- Colour Changing, down to waist

**Skin colour – **Pale White

**Alias(s) **- Revan

**Force Alignment **- Unknown

**Personality (Force Scan) **- Submissive - Devoted to her Master/Mistress. Adaptable

**Chosen side in war **- Unknown

**Position in war** - Unknown

**Origins – **Discovered on the outskirts of the Jedi enclave with multiple wounds, she was brought into the medical area to be healed. she had no items except for the clothes she wore, which look like something the slavers would make the slaves wear, and a pair of dog tags hanging around her neck with the word Rose Celeste on one side and Revan on the other. At present time we are assuming her name is Rose and her codename is 'revan'.

**Recommendation – **mediclorian count is roughly 26,500 so I will be suggesting that she be tested by the Jedi council and hope she has had previous training so they will take her, someone of this level we do not want to lose.

This is Jedi Master Kit Fisto.

Signing off.

* * *

"Something is wrong with her master, our force scans show that she is perfectly healthy but when we do a physical check up we can't find any sign that she is alive. No pulse, no heartbeat, cold skin. Something doesn't add up with her." A Dr sighed as she sat down across the desk from Jedi Master Kit Fisto.

"A most unusual individual, we can only hope that she can tell us when she wakes up. But that could still be several days from now, it looked like it was the force alone that allowed her to keep moving with those injuries." He replied as he looked over the Dr's report.

"Or I could be awake already." Drawled a voice from behind him, taking him and the Dr by surprise. "And you can't find a heartbeat because you're not meant to find one on me"

"Greetings, I am master Jedi kit Fisto, might I request your name while the Dr performs a medical check?" he asks as he stands at the foot of the bed, not playing any attention to the Dr's ramblings.

Rose stared into his eyes for a second, almost looking for something before turning away to look at the Dr. "why do you need me to tell you, you know it already, your just not sure which one is a codename or an alias. So how am I Doc?" rose watches his stunned expression that appears on the Jedi's face.

"How the hell have you done it? I can't find anything wrong, you should still be hurt and unconscious for several more days. Your force reserves are back to full strength, so you could get be tested to see what you could do." The Dr mutters more to herself than anyone else as she jots notes down on a clipboard.

Rose looks down at the rags she has on before hopping out of bed, ignoring the objections from the Dr and raking her eyes over the uniform the Jedi is wearing. "Strange, oh well." She mutters as she waves her hand over her clothes, changing them into a female version that hugs her figure while changing the colour so its pitch black and seems to absorb light. "Much better." She looks up at the shocked faces on the Jedi and Dr. "less likely to get noticed" she smirks when they don't respond before waving her hand in front of the pair. "Hello... anyone home? We going to go and test me already?"

That snaps them out of there stupor as the fumble around for a second before finally managing to answer. "yes we will be taking you to the training room where several Jedi masters and their padawans will be waiting to view and help test your skill level and decide if you will be inducted into the Jedi order. Follow me please."

She walks one step behind and to the right of the Jedi as they move down the hallways in silence, quietly studying the... man in front of her.

He was wearing tan robes with a cloak over the top and a cylinder hanging from his belt. He has several things that look like tails sticking out of his head but has them wrapped like a ponytails and had green skin.

Rose runs her hand through her hair as they enter the training room, changing the colour from blonde to blood red inwardly chuckling at the gasps coming from the people who saw. As they moved into the centre of the room, she sat down Indian style and began putting her hair into a ponytail for the tests.

"greetings young one, do you understand why you are here?" rose glances at the speaker before nodding as she looks around at the rest of the students in the room, all looking like they will be the one to beat her.

"Very well, first we will be testing your fighting ability so please pick your weapon." The stranger pointed at a wall covered with the same things that are on each of their belts. She stays sat and waved her hand at the wall, making several of them glide over and hover in the air in front of her as she picks one out and activates it.

Standing up she gives a few swings of the weapon before placing it back and pulling out of staff, activating it at both ends and sending the others back to the wall. "Let's give the younglings some practice." Muttering under her breath she waves her hand over the blades turning them blood red and raising the hood on her outfit, making her look truly evil.

"That's a good idea, we get to see your skills and the younglings get the experience of facing a visually intimidating opponent. Younglings, into position." They all moved into a circle around rose as she crouches down holding the staff so it follows down her arm.

"Ready... begin." Rose got moving instantly appearing in front of the smallest enemy and quickly hits him in the gut with the blade to knock him out before jumping up to the roof, destroying the lights and deactivating her weapon, so the room in only covered with a light blue and green glow, not enough to light the room effectively.

"Where is she?" **thump **"what was that?" rose walked silently into the middle of all of them, carrying the blue lightsaber she took from the enemy she took down, once she reached the middle, she quietly deactivated the blue blade and pulled out her staff, activating it and making all the younglings jump as she starts swinging it around quickly dispatching 3 opponents before the final 3 start to fight back. She crouches low and sweeps the feet out from one as she blocks the path of an enemy lightsaber, kicking the enemy she quickly jumps up and summons a second staff weapon, giving the enemy reason to pause. Using this pause, she uses her abilities to make the lightsaber's float around her spinning to help block the enemy as she bends down to pick up two single lightsaber's, holding them in reverse so the blade travels parallel to her arms before going on the offensive, knowing that they won't be able to deal with this many blades attacking them.

3 minutes later and the final enemy falls, leaving the masters staring at two rotating staff blades and two hand wielded single blue blades glowing in the darkness. "Well... that was a most impressive display of ability, I don't believe we will have a problem as long as we can find someone who is willing to be her master but that might be hard with her age, we will take her to the Jedi temple and let the council decide her fate." Rose perked up at this and went to put the weapons back on the training wall while the master's made arrangements.

"Revan, you will be coming with me tomorrow when I go back to the Jedi temple to give me report on this place." Everyone stiffened when they heard her name and nervously glanced at the masters as I turn around, changing my hair to electric blue as I do.

"Yes umm... master I guess." I follow him out of the training room and waited for the door to shut. "so why did everyone react like that when you said my codename?" I watch out of the corner of my eye as he glances at me.

"about 4 thousand years ago during the great war, there was a great Jedi leader and strategist who went by the name of revan, unfortunately his lover was kidnapped by the enemy and he fell to the dark side while attempting to rescue her. It was later discovered that she had turned to the dark side after being rescued because they killed her unborn child and she blamed the Jedi because they wouldn't go to war at the time, they were both exiled from the order and they vanished for 5 years." He stopped and took a deep breath as he thought for a second before resuming. "When they returned, they had somehow created an army the likes of which have never been seen before. They attacked the Jedi and clone armies, it was a massacre, no one working for the Jedi was spared, eventually they made it to the Jedi temple where we will be going, they slaughtered the elders, but they did have enough humanity to leave the younglings alone. Shortly after that, they vanished again, several of their followers carried out orders and rebuilt the order into the building blocks of what it is now. Now while it sounds like they helped a lot, and I agree they did, but everyone fears the name because of the slaughter that happened to bring about the change. No one wants to go through it again, so it is likely that people will be wary around you until they know what side you are on fully." He stopped in front of a door. "this is the guest room, you will sleep here for tonight and I will come get you in the morning when we leave."

"thank you for explaining why people are afraid of my name, and I think I will prefer people being wary, I prefer the quiet, well goodnight, I will see you in the morning master" she turned and walked into the room, locking the door behind her.

"Goodnight youngling."

* * *

**Next Morning - Dantooine**

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Rose waves her hand at the door opening it as she finishes getting dressed from the shower, leaving her hair slightly damp while she brushes it.

"good morning youngling it's time to head to the ship." Master Fisto just inside the door, waiting for Rose to finish getting dressed.

"Yes master, I'm ready." She walked up to the door and waited for him to leave as she finished platting her hair.

He walked out and down the hall with her in tow. "You seem troubled, is something wrong?" he glances back at her as they keep walking.

"Not so much wrong, its more curiosity than anything else. Did anyone ever discover what Darth Revan used to get so many clones so quickly?" rose looked at Master Fisto with curiosity at the answer.

"no, unfortunately it seemed to have vanished, we are fairly sure he left clues so his descendants could reach it, but we believe that they are on planets that are damaged by dark energy, it would make most of us extremely sick to spend too long on a dark energy infused planet, and in some cases they have died." Rose frowned at that and thought slightly.

"so how come you don't train some people to be more effective with the dark side but are still loyal to the Jedi order, that way you have someone who can a)step on the planets, b)think like the enemy and help train you against the dark side abilities and c)infiltrate the enemy bases and get information." Master Fisto looked at her with shock which she mistook as horror. "I'm sorry if I offended you or the order it just seemed like a logical idea."

"We might actually present that idea to the council, because you are right, it is a logical idea and could be greatly beneficial, we can discuss it more during the trip." He held the door open so rose could board the ship and sit in the co-pilot seat.

* * *

**3 days later – Jedi temple**

"Please do not speak to anyone until we talk to the council unless they start it up with you, do you understand? I will introduce you to a couple of Jedi knights or masters like myself as we head to the council" he glanced at rose as they move off the ship towards a shuttle containing a boy and two Jedi, one looking slightly younger than her.

"yes master, I understand. Can I do my intimidating dark look to stop people from talking to me?" Master Fisto smirks slightly at the impish look on roses face before nodding slightly.

Rose grins and raises her hood to hide her face while making her eyes glow as though lightning is actually moving in her eyes.

"That does actually look slightly scary, I wouldn't be surprised that, if they accept your proposal, you will be the first to become a Jedi dark master to be on the council." They both sit down on the shuttle, rose noticing that the two Jedi quieted and listened to the conversation.

"Master, this conversation is no longer private." Rose glances over her shoulder and Glares directly into the elder Jedi's eyes.

Master Fisto turned around and smiled slightly as the two Jedi are submitted to Roses glare, making them look away from her eyes.

"Master Fisto, I couldn't help but over hear-" rose snorted before apologising to a smirking Master Fisto and moving away from the two muttering about letting the two Jedi talk. "-as I was saying I couldn't help but overhear, but I would like to understand what you meant about the 'Jedi dark master' comment" he glanced over to the girl staring out of the window, her face still shrouded in shadows from the hood.

"Master Jinn, we are going to presenting her, and an idea of hers to the council that could help us with the dark side infected worlds. So how was your journey to Naboo? I hear it didn't got quite as planned." Master Fisto glanced at where rose was only to discover her missing. "_hold on, where is she?_" he thought glanced around but couldn't find her.

"_I am using an ability to vanish into the shadow and I'm staying here for the journey, I couldn't stand the little boy staring at me without blinking anymore and the older one is being hormonal... sometimes I hate being an empath" _he heard her voice in his head and smirked at the last bit before turning back to Master Jinn.

"We had to stop on our way back with the queen, which is where we found Anakin and discovered he had a very high mediclorian level, I have an idea that he might be the chosen one from the prophesy" he spoke quietly, so the others can't hear.

"_**snort**_ _be very careful about prophesy, they don't always work out how you expect, and I sense a lot of anger and hatred for having to abandon his mother back with the hutts. You can see it by looking into his eyes, he tries to hide it but he doesn't have the practice to hide it completely yet" _Master Fisto frowned slightly hearing this and looked at the young boy, seeing what rose meant when he looked into the boys eyes.

"What was the mediclorian count for Anakin?" he asked while thinking about roses high count.

"We had him at 23,500. Even higher than master Yoda. What was the girls count?" he asked glancing around, not seeing Rose.

"The medical report had her at 26,500, I think she is going to rise very quickly through the ranks, she is already an exceptional fighter and uses any advantage she can, in the fight we had at the Enclave, she was dressed like a Sith lord with red blades. We used it as a lesson to the younglings as well about how to face a visually intimidating enemy. She took down one while everyone could see then jumped up, destroying the lights and used the shadows to move into the middle of the group. It was impressive, the masters and I could see just blue glows then in the middle of them suddenly a red light staff activated and was quickly used to take out 3 before everyone else started fighting. But her force control is impressive, she summoned a second staff before using the force to float both, spinning them around as defence while holding to single blades reversed to fight with. It was a truly impressive thing to witness, I was going to show a recording to the council to decide on if they should take her. Oh we are here. You can come out now." He finished looking at the shadows on the wall.

Master Jinn gasped as rose stepped out of the shadows before walking behind Master Fisto. "Thank you for the reminder master, I was tempted to just sit in your shadow for the walk and come out just before meeting the council." Rose pouted cutely at Master Fisto.

He laughed at the look before shaking his head, deciding not to respond as they moved through the temple.

Rose sniggered slightly as everyone moves away once they see someone evil looking walking through the temple. "Looks like its working, I'm not going to have to talk to them yet."

* * *

**20 minutes later – Jedi Temple**

"my master's, I have something you will want to see, this was recorded during my time on Dantooine, I also have a recommendation given to me by someone you will want to meet." Master Fisto said after bowing to the council.

"Master Fisto, another presence with you, I sense. Unable to understand why, am I." Master Yoda said after looking around the room.

"What the hell, how did you sense me? I can understand it if I was moving but I wasn't even breathing, that's not possible." A voice sounded out of nowhere into the room.

"Come out, you should and explain it, I will." Master Yoda Replied to the voice.

Several members of the council gasped and reached for their lightsaber's when an rose stepped out of Master Fisto's shadow, still wearing the sith lord outfit.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" a bald guy next to master Yoda demanded while holding his lightsaber

"Who am I? Well my codename is Revan, no one but my parents, my ex-lover, the medical officer and master Fisto here know my real name and its going to stay that way. As for how I got in here, that should be obvious. I came in Master Fisto's shadow.2 she stated before looking directly at master Yoda. "Please please tell me how you sensed me, because if you can then someone else might be able to and that could cost me. I need to get better and knowledge always helps."

"Strange one, you are. Force I sense in you, but have a heartbeat, you do not" master Yoda said quietly to himself more than anyone else.

"I'm not surprised, if you class someone as dead the moment their heart stops then I've been dead for 7 years, but it does have some advantages." Rose replied to Yoda as she wonders up the wall and stands on the roof, looking down at everyone before vanishing into the shadows.

"Very well, while she rests, show us the recording, you should master Fisto." A small pole rose from the ground to hold the recording crystal.

"Oh, I didn't you this shadow travelling trick during this, I stayed physical for the entire thing." Rose's voice came from nowhere.

* * *

**20 minutes later – Jedi temple**

The council stopped viewing the recording and saw that Rose was physical again and standing near the door.

"Interesting battle and recommendation, it is. Think about this, we will. Stay, you can, while we talk to Qui-Gon and his padawan.

"_Master Yoda, I'm sure you can feel emotions, I can because I am an empath. When they arrive with the little boy, look into his eyes and you will see that he could be what they think, but it can go horribly wrong. He is on the edge of a cliff, in front is a fall into darkness and death; behind him is a beautiful world where good has won. One small thing to tug at his heart the wrong way and the world will fall into darkness." _Yoda glanced at Rose, nodding slightly before she vanished into the shadows around the room.

The doors open and Qui-Gon, his padawan and Anakin walk through before bowing to the council.

(A/I insert the conversation they have in the first film, I can't remember it)

Qui-Gon bowed. "Thank you my masters."

Yoda nodded before looking at the roof. "come down now, you should. Decided on your idea, we have."

"As you wish master." Everyone looks up to see Rose vanish into the shadows.

"Where is she?" Qui-Gon looked around slowly.

"You wished to talk master?" Qui-Gon jumped when he heard the voice come from right behind him.

"Indeed, decided we have. Partially accept it, we do. Only you, will be trained, unique worrier you will become." Yoda says staring at Anakin to see how his emotions react.

"Thank you my masters." She replied while thinking to Yoda "_he doesn't even know what it is and he is getting jealous because it is something he won't be able to become. Good luck to you, he is going to need a lot of work done if he is to win for us."_

"Only one thing to remain, deciding on a master, we need to. Suggestions, anyone?"Yoda spoke to the group.

"I would like to train her master Yoda, her force abilities are as good as she can get while at this stage and she can handle most lightsaber forms easily but she can still work on holding and fighting with two single blades like she did at the end. I can teach her that." A blue female person leaned forward to look at rose carefully.

"Master Secura, correct you are. Agree with you, I do. Your padawan, she shall be, should she accept. Accept this decision, do you?" he looked at Rose as her eyes light up at the decision.

"Yes, I do. Thank you master Secura for agreeing to train me." Rose bows to them before moving back into the shadows in the corner, letting the rest of the meeting finish.

* * *

R&R Constructive Critism please, working on this and 'Return of the Lonely Immortal' mainly


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Star Wars, if i did it would be crap.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Battle, Memories and Research **

"Come along padawan, I will show you too your room before we organise your training." Master Secura said as she walks out of the council room towards the lift.

"Yes master, good day masters" rose bows to the other council members before following her master.

Once in the lift Master Secura turns and yanks up roses sleeve to reveal a brand with her name written on it. "Well, at least this time its official, but I still need to get your number." She mutters to herself.

"Excuse me master, what do you mean?" Rose tries to look confused and innocent.

"Ha ha, nice try rose but that never did work on Me." master Secura leaned down and pulled rose into a tight hug."God it is so good to see you again Rose, never thought I would see my shadow pet again. You vanished from all records, what happened?"

"Wait, shadow pet... Aayla Angel? Is it really you? What on earth are you doing as a Jedi?" Rose jumps up and gives her a massive hug before giggling and trying to calm down.

"Well I got recruited, it's why I stopped coming to see you, I wasn't allowed. Now, what happened to you? I kept checking on the people who where there and then you suddenly vanish, no address, no name." Aayla stared at rose for a second.

"I got sold, not a normal sale, I got sold under the table, so no record. I was used as I bodyguard, brainwashed, took 7 years for me to break through and get control again, at which point I was left on my own on Dantooine when I was found at the enclave." Rose hung her head trying to calm the emotions thinking about her past life brought up.

Aayla wrapped her arms around Rose while she calms down before the separate and walk out of the lift on the residential floor. "Ok well this is our floor; luckily there is either the spare room in my place or the room across the hall from me, so we are never that far, which do you want?"

"Umm, now that I have found you again I would rather not be alone for the time being so I can I have the spare room in your place?" rose speaks quietly half hoping she wasn't heard.

"No problem, you can have that, I've never had any need for it. So... aside from the brainwashing, what was your work like?"Aayla asks curiously, glancing at her padawan before opening the door to her apartment. "Home, sweet home"

"It's nice, bigger than my old room, and it wasn't too bad actually, my original personality was just suppressed but it would still learn as the new one did, so I still have all the practice from sword fighting and stealth... apparently I was meant to double as an assassin when it was really needed. Luckily I never had to. You know what I'm happiest about? Was the fact I was a bodyguard instead of a personal slave. So I didn't get used and I'm still pure." Rose smiles softly as she looks around the room, relaxing on the couch after putting her bag in her room.

"Alright come here."Aayla said as she pointed on the floor between her legs. "I missed playing with your hair so I'm taking the chance I have now."

Rose grins before settling down between her legs, resting her head on Aayla's knee. "So in the roles we have at the moment, do I have to call you master, or can it be mistress?"

**Next Morning – Aayla's Apartment**

"Come on Rose, time to get up, we need to test you fully to see if you are able to build your own lightsaber already." Aayla knocked on rose's door before going into the kitchen to get breakfast

A few minutes later a showered and dressed rose came out into the kitchen ready to leave. "Do you think they would notice if I wore a property collar?"

Aayla looks up and licks her lips as rose is testing the collar. "I'm not sure but you will need to be careful. I might be able to keep my hands off." Aayla laughed as rose childishly stuck her tongue out. "Alright, come on then, sooner we get this done, sooner you can make your own lightsaber."

"Wahoo, let's go already mistress." Rose grinned before standing next to the door, waiting for her to leave so she could fall into her place behind her mistress.

"You are way to excitable this early in the morning, obviously I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Aayla smirks slightly at rose as she said this.

"Should be a good challenge, I'm sure we both have gotten better." Rose replied as they waited for the lift to arrive.

"Yes... ok, so what sort of reputation are you looking to get while training? Because I know you, you love having a different rep than everyone else to make you unique" Aayla looked while smirking at her student.

"Well you know what my position is going to be so I guess I should go with an evil 'don't mess with me' look, that way no spies in our ranks will know me." Rose replied with an unsure tone while pulling the hood over her head to shroud her face in shadows.

"in that case try not to talk to anyone, less people who know what you look like the better... maybe we should get you a mask to cover your face. Let the eyes show though, they can be scary." Aayla muttered to herself as they got on the lift.

"What type of mask did Darth Revan wear?" rose looked at her mistress curiously

"Well, it is said he wore two masks but the one most people remember is a mandalorian mask. I think there are some records of it in the library, we can go look while you're doing research on what lightsaber you want to build." Aayla stopped talking at the lift stops moving. "Alright, remember to keep to the plan. Good luck, shadow pet."

Rose nodded slightly and makes her eyes glow in the shadows of her hood as she walks one step behind and to the right of her mistress.

**20 Minutes later - Training room **

Rose and Aayla walked into the busy training room, moving through the crowd as people part and turn to look at them.

"Alright, you go into the training room and choose a lightsaber while I get the holo-program set up." Aayla turned towards a room at the side while rose kept walking forwards, silently enjoying the feeling of fear from everyone around her.

Once inside the training room, she picked up a basic mask that just covers her face before taking off her outer robes, leaving only the ones that hug her figure on. She goes to the wall and picks up a pair of curved lightsaber's and attaching them to the back of her belt before picking a saberstaff.

"Alright revan, you have an audience so we are going to put you against some of the Jedi knights... let's go for Qui-Gon and his padawan Obi-Wan to begin with then we will increase difficulty." Rose nods slightly before turning to the door as both opponents walk in and activate their lightsaber's. "Oh and you can use your darkness ability, the people viewing this battle will be able to see in the dark." Everyone shuddered slightly at the feral smile that appeared below the mask. "Begin!"

Rose immediately threw her saberstaff at the two Jedi before pulling out the two curved lightsaber's and holding them so the blades follow her arms. She charged towards the two Jedi, using her abilities to take control of the saberstaff and have it attack them from behind while she attacked from the front.

**Observation room**

_You have been getting better my shadow pet, we should put you against some of the council. I wonder if you have managed to get the mind trick down yet. _Aayla thought quietly to herself as she watched the battle, taking a note of the amount of force energy her padawan is using to control the saberstaff. _Good girl, you have been working on endurance and stamina. _

**Training room**

"You're not too bad for a couple of Jedi, but let's see what you make of this." Rose closed her eyes slightly as she invaded the Jedi's mind and before making the two see several versions of her, all of them charging to attack. "You are skilled but how can you hope to defeat that many of me?" she gave a slightly manic laugh before glancing at the Observation room.

She attacked every so often before slowly moving away from the Jedi, letting them fight with the mental copies of her.

**Observation room**

Aayla laughed as she saw what her padawan is doing. _Well done little one, you have been busy. Things are about to get very interesting for the Jedi order. _"Padawan, you have five minutes to end this match before we head to the archives." _Let's see how you react under pressure._

**Training room**

Rose nods in acknowledgement before turning back to the Jedi before charging forward, making herself vanish and reappear right in front of the two Jedi, thrusting the two sabres forward into the stomachs of the two Jedi.

She turns around and de-actives the sabres and places them back onto the wall but keeps the mask as she turns and walks out of the training room, straight into the speechless crowd that watched the fight.

"Well done padawan, excellent use of abilities and swordsmanship." Rose turned slightly to see her mistress walking up to her before lowering her head slightly in acknowledgement. "Come, we need to head up to the archives to do your research." Rose nods once more and falls into step behind her mistress.

**Jedi Archives**

"Now, from what I have seen during your battle, you prefer to wield two single curved blades, while using your connection to the force to control a light staff. It's an... unusual combination...but as they say 'to each, their own'." Aayla spoke softly as they passed the meditation rooms. "Since you will be going into the enemy ranks, I would recommend looking at the styles of sabres that the sith use; maybe their fighting styles so you can play the part properly."

Rose kept quiet as she walked next to her mistress, getting a feeling of uneasiness as the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She moves slowly closer to Aayla. "Mistress, did the council ask someone to follow and keep an eye on me?" she looked around the room without tilting her head too much.

Aayla glanced down at her padawan, noticing that she was using her training that she should always observe a room she enters. "Not that I am aware of, why do you ask?"

"Because someone is following us, remember the feeling I got back in the slaver's palace?" Rose asked quietly as they kept walking.

(Flashback)

"_Come on Shadow, we have to move quietly if we are going to get you out of here." Rose aka 'Shadow' crouched as she moved against the cold stone wall, following someone she considers a sister towards the exit of the building she has had to call home for the last 3 years._

"_Are you sure this is even the way angel? All these halls look the same and they are bound to notice I'm missing when they come to collect you from my room." Rose glanced back down the hallway before looking at Aayla aka 'angel'. She had a look of concentration on her face as we stopped at a cross section of halls. _

"_This way, I think... no, I know it is this way." She starts walking down another hallway. _

_Rose glances back again when the hairs on her neck start to raise. "Angel, we need to move, I think someone is coming." She starts moving towards Aayla slightly quicker._

"_Calm down shadow, no one is coming; they would have sounded the alarm if they knew you were missing." Aayla smiled softly at rose as she slowed down so rose could catch up._

_The feeling of uneasiness increased as she reached Aayla. "I don't like this, please trust me and do what I say." She grabbed Aayla's shoulders and pushed her into one of the alcoves that were covered in shadows. "please trust me and stay here, do not come out when you hear guards, go to the exit so you will still be able to visit after I'm out of punishment." Rose kissed her forehead and moved to the other side of the hallway._

"_What do you-" Aayla quickly pressed herself against the walls in shadows as lights suddenly came on in the hallway._

"_HEY, what are you doing out here?" Rose quickly glanced down the hallway, muttered 'love you' to Aayla and sprinted away from the guards to get them out of the area._

_(End Flashback)_

"Yes I remember, you never did tell me what your punishment for that night was, all I know it was two week's worth of punishment." Aayla shook herself from her memory before glancing at her padawan.

"And I'm still not going to tell you what happened to me. The feeling is back, someone is following us; let me get into the archives and sit down then I will get some answers." Rose sped up slightly as they passed through the doors into the research area.

"Alright, I won't pry as long as you tell me if it scarred you, either physically or emotionally." Aayla stares at Rose as they sat down at a table in the corner.

"Do we really have to talk about this here, my past is a secret that only you know the full story and this is not a private spot to talk. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to find out who is following me." The lights flickered off and on to show Aayla that Rose is no longer in the seat.

**Shadow space – Archives**

Rose got out of her seat and walked around the archives to find the source of the uneasiness. _Now, where are you? I know your here somewhere, question is on who's orders? _Rose kept looking around before spotting the boy from earlier _Anakin I think his name was. _She walked up so she was sitting in the chair behind him as he was not so subtly trying to listen in before she fades out of the shadow space.

**Archives**

The lights flicker again to reveal rose sitting in the chair at Anakin's table, not that he notices. She watches him for about five minutes while checking her nails, acting bored. _Surely this kid isn't stupid enough to not notice me. I mean come on, he is suppose to be the prophesy child, how the hell is he meant to beat a single person let alone the sith as a whole._

Finally she gives up waiting for him to notice, she snaps at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she glares at him, making her eyes glow through the eyeholes in the mask.

The boy jumps in his chair and spins around to see who it is, only to go completely pale when he recognises that it is the person he was following. "Umm, well you see... I was... you were... I-" he stutters only to be cut off.

"Why were you following me and not with your master?" rose makes the lightning in her eyes move to keep his attention on them so her empathy work at full power, getting flashes of different emotions and thoughts.

_Wonder if I can get those eyes... useful scare tactic... need to know what she is learning... fight her to be the best... must not lose... totally a future sith... stupid to train her and not me._

Rose smirked as she listened to those thoughts and slowly raises herself out of the chair and moves around so she is stood behind him with her head resting next to her ear. "And for future reference... I will **always** be better than you, you can never beat me little boy." She laughs at the boy as the lights flicker, letting her vanish into the shadows and back into her seat next to her mistress.

"So? Who was it?" Aayla watches as her padawan appears back in her chair at their table.

"it was the little boy that came into the council chambers with master Qui-Gon, he was spying because he thinks I shouldn't be trained; he believes that I am going to be a future sith lord and they should spend all their time training him since he is meant to be the chosen one from the prophesy." Rose snorts as she picks up the computer tablet with historical information on Darth Revan.

As rose read the information about revan, images kept popping into her head, like memories, only one problem with that...

They were not hers.

_(Memory)_

_She was kneeling in front of what looked like the Jedi council._

"_Rise, knight of the Jedi order, and join the other's in upholding the Jedi code and keeping peace in the galaxy."_

_(Memory change)_

_She was in the same room but the sky outside had changed, so had a couple members of the council._

"_WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING? They are all DYING; I can feel them so I know you can as well. How many of you have had a decent night sleep since this stupid war began? We should be out there helping fight them, we can make the difference." She screamed at them._

_(Memory change)_

_She was standing in the hanger of a ship holding a blaster, surrounded by clones._

"_Alright you lot, we have a exile Jedi joining us on this hunting party, remember, no one escapes this base alive, they are either captured or dead, no exceptions we-" she watched as the speaker touched his helmet. "Alright boys and girls, time to go hunting."_

_(Memory Change)_

_She was standing on the bridge of a ship, watching the woman in front of her, she had blood red hair with pale skin, purple eyes that glowed like lightning and two sharp pointed teeth poking against her dark red lips that reminded her of the ancient stories of vampires. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her figure and showed off her legs._

"_We found it my love, we found it" she was staring out of the window at what looked like a space station before turning around to face rose._

"_Yes we did Katherine FireStar, we found the star forge." She leaned forward gently kissing Katherine._

_(Memory Change)_

_She was standing on a large ship staring at the dark red planet below._

"_I DONT CARE WHAT IT TAKES! I WANT HER BACK ON THIS SHIP OR I WILL PERSONALLY FEED YOU TO THE HOWLRUNNERS ON KAMAR!" she screamed at them before spinning on her feet, stalking out of the room, down to the hanger._

_(Memory Change)_

_She was in the medical bay on the ship, looking down at Katherine._

"_They (sobs) they killed her (coughs) they killed our DAUGHTER" Katherine grabbed onto her lover's body and sobs into her chest. "Make them burn, make them hurt my love." She gently lowered Katherine back onto the bed as sedatives took effect._

_She touched the bracer on her arm, activating the comm's system. "Commander, activate the shadow driver, make the planet burn."_

_(Memory Change)_

_She looked at the screen to see her fighters destroying several enemy ships before looking at Katherine standing next to her._

"_What are you thinking my love?" she gently wrapped her arms around Katherine's body, resting her head on Katherine's shoulder._

"_The Dr said that I have 20% chance of being able to have another child, I would like to try it again... I want to have a child." She was gently stroking her stomach as she leant back into her lover's body._

"_As you wish, my love"_

_(Memory Change)_

_Rose finished getting dressed and glanced at the bed, seeing her lover sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face before leaving the room._

"_Master." She glanced down at her wrist before tapping it and replying._

"_What can I do for you commander?" she starts walking towards the battle room of the ship._

"_Your presence is needed on the bridge or in the battle room, we are being hailed from an enemy ship that has just arrived, it is the standard class for an ambassador." _

_Rose tilted her head to the side as she entered the battle room. "I'm in the battle room, patch the link through."_

_The lights flickered before a hologram activated and the face of a young female appeared. "Jedi exile, you have been summoned before the Jedi council to make arrangements for the dispersal of your army. You wi-" rose cut her off._

"_First off, it's sith, not Jedi exile; secondly they have no control over me or my army and thirdly Bastilla Shan (her eyes widen) using battle meditation on me and my crew not only doesn't work but also signed your own death sentence." Rose quickly taps her bracer while the hologram is still showing." Commander, target ship and open fire." She looks at the female once more. "Goodbye Bastilla Shan, enjoy becoming one with the force."_

_(Memory Change)_

_She walked into the bedroom again to see Katherine crying softly on the bed, she walks over and wraps her arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong my love?"_

_Katherine slowly raised her head to show that she was smiling widely before handing rose a tablet, she glanced down before staring at Katherine in shock. "Is this accurate?" she whispers quietly._

_Katherine nods her head quickly while muttering "Yes, yes, yes." She moves forward and buries her head into her lover's chest._

"_Congratulations my love, I can't believe it." Rose mutters quietly as she holds Katherine close._

"_I know, I was in shock, but it is true, we are going to have a child... properly this time, I'm not risking this one." She glanced down to see her lover's eyes brimming with happiness that she was going to get her wish._

_(Memory Change)_

_Rose walks into the hospital room to see Katherine holding their new daughter in her arms, looking exhausted but smiling. "How is she?" rose mutters quietly to the nurse near the door._

"_She is physically and emotionally exhausted but nothing time can't fix, she will be hungry for the next couple of days. Unfortunately this birth has destroyed her uterus, she will never be able to have children again, nothing with change that. Overall, she will live to see her daughter grow up."_

_Rose breathed a sigh of relief at that news. "Thank you, you are dismissed until the check up later." The nurse bowed before leaving the room as rose moved next to her lover's bed. "Hey love, congratulations." She smiled softly at the pair._

"_Thank you my love, do you want to meet your daughter?" Swallowing thickly, rose nodded and gently took the bundle away from Katherine. _

"_Say hello to Aayla Rose FireStar." _

_(End Memory)_

Rose glanced down at the tablet before sighing softly and saving the pages, knowing that she wouldn't get anything down with these memories at the forefront of her mind.

She glances across the table to see Aayla reading one of her guilty pleasures: Romance Stories.

"Shall we head back to our room, I have all the information I need and can keep going over it later." Rose spoke quietly so as not to startle her mistress.

"Very well, let's head back shadow" Aayla smiles softly at her padawan before falling into step as they leave the archives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Star Wars, if i did it would be crap.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – 5 Months later and the first mission**

(A/I I know it didn't take 5 months for the queen to return to Naboo, but in this one she does.)

"Working hard, shadow pet?" Rose glances up at the voice before smiling softly at her mistress.

"of course mistress, is there anything I can do to help you?" she puts down her data pad and looks back at Aayla.

"Yes there is, the council has requested our presence for a mission." Aayla smiles softly at her padawan. "We are going to be going with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the queen of Naboo to help deal with the blockade."

"O.K mistress, I coming." Rose jumps off her bed and puts her belt on while reaching for her lightsaber.

_(Flashback)_

_"Come on Rose, it is time to create your lightsaber." Aayla smiled at the excited look that passed over rose's face with she heard this."Have you decided on what models you will be using?"_

_"Yupp I am going to be creating 5 different lightsaber's with 3 different designs. The first one is going to be a light staff with the Qixoni crystal. I will be using 2 curved-hilt lightsaber's with the Durindfire crystals from Tatooine and 2 guard Shoto with Hurrikaine crystals; They will be strapped to my thighs, the curved-hilt lightsaber's will be strapped to the back of my belt or my shoulder blades and the light staff will hang off my belt like a normal lightsaber." She reached into the box and removed all off the components before laying them down on the table in front of her._

_Aayla steps away from her padawan as Rose raises her arms letting lightning arc off her body, connecting to the pieces in front of her, making them rise into the air and join together._

_After a few minutes, Rose slowly opens her eyes and watches as her five lightsaber's gently lower to the table and the lightning to recede into her body again._

_"Congratulations Rose, you are now considered an official Jedi... or in your case an official dark Jedi." Rose looks away from her lightsaber's towards her mistress who had a look of awe on her face._

_(End Flashback)_

**15 minutes later – Council chambers**

Rose followed her mistress into the council chambers, keeping her hood up at all times as she slides into her spot behind her mistress's chair, waiting for the meeting to begin.

Queen Amidala walked confidently into the Jedi council chamber, followed by one of her handmaidens who stood next to the door out of the way.

She stood in the centre, facing master Yoda. "Greetings master Jedi. I have come before you to request the aid of one or two Jedi to help and protect myself and my group as we return to Naboo to help solve this crisis."

"An interesting proposal, you bring. An opportunity, this could be. Agree with you, I do." Master Yoda pauses slightly as he gazes at the queen. "Request specific Jedi, do you?"

"I would like to request if Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Were to come with us, however it is entirely up to you which Jedi if any you wish to send with me." She bows slightly before moving back to stand near her maiden.

"Accept your request, we do. Any other requests, are there?" Aayla Secura leans forwards slightly as she listens to Yoda.

"I would like to take my padawan with me to Naboo, she is highly skilled but will require more real-world experience if we are going to commence with our plan." Aayla watched Yoda think quietly to himself before looking back at the queen.

"Agree with you, we do. Take those four with you, you shall."

**2 hours later – Naboo Cruiser**

Rose relaxed in her room, removing all off her outer clothes before getting into her meditative position. Taking deep breaths, she slowly expands her senses, picking up random voices until one caught her attention.

"Something worries you master?" rose recognised the voice as Obi-Wan's.

"I do not understand why Master Secura or her Padawan is on this mission with us. I keep hearing references to some sort of plan but no one will speak of any details." Qui-Gon replied to his Padawan.

"why not just ask her if she knows, we will easily tell if she is lying or not." Rose started to get dressed again while keeping her senses open so she can continue listening.

"Agreed, we will ask her; she went into her quarters, let's go." Rose retracts her senses before vanishing into the shadows and moving towards her mistress.

Rose appeared silently in her mistress's quarters as said person meditates quietly on her bed. "Good morning Shadow pet." Aayla slowly opens her eyes and smiles softly at her Padawan. "What can I do for you?"

"Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are looking for me to ask about the plan the council talk about; they keep hearing references but no details, they wanted to ask me since they think I can't hide a lie." Rose moves quietly towards the bed and darts into the comfort of her mistress's open arms.

"very well, if they come we will simply say that we do not have authorisation to speak of it at all, he will have to accept it." Aayla spoke softly as she petted her currently blood red headed pet. "I have a feeling that both of them will be separated from the queens people, if that happens you are to keep with the queen and deal with any trouble you could have."

Rose yawned cutely and crinkles her nose before resting her head on her mistress's shoulder. "yes mistress, I'll make sure I am properly covered so no one will see my face or figure." Rose buried her face into Aayla's neck before drifting off to sleep in her arms.

Aayla looks down at the sleeping form in her arms and smiles softly. "Sleep well my pet." She kisses the crown of her pets head gently before closing her eyes to follow her pet into dreams.

**4 Hours later – Naboo Space sector**

"We are coming out of hyperspace, your highness." One of the captains said to the group behind him.

"Very well, scan the droid control ship as we pass going to the planet." Qui-Gon said quietly as he watches through the window.

Rose turns to her mistress as she is guided out of the way to speak quietly. "You remember the plan?"

"Yes mistress, I remember." rose nod and smiles softly at her mistress before glancing over her shoulder to see Obi-Wan glancing our way with a frown on his face.

**Naboo surface – Gungan Swamps**

"Theresa nobodies there." Jar-Jar said as he climbed out of the lake and headed towards Qui-Gon.

"Could they have been wiped out or captured?" Obi-Wan asks quietly towards his master.

"Unlikely, Gungan's are slippery creatures, they know how to survive." He says quietly before turning to Jar-Jar. "do you have any idea where they would go?"

Jar-Jar nods his head rapidly." Uh huh, theysa go to the special place; itsa sacred place." He starts walking into the forest. "Follows me, isa takes you there."

**Gungan Sacred Place **

Rose and her mistress watch everyone from the back as they slowly enter into the middle of a group of gungan's. Rose leans in close to her mistress. "It's a good thing that no one will fight on a sacred place, or this could go bad very quickly for us." Aayla just nods silently as they both continue to watch the queen plead for help.

"...wesa...is being friends." Rose claps politely as everyone starts moving away from the group. Rose heads back to the ship as a dark feeling spreads down her spine, she glances up at her mistress. "Did you feel that?" Aayla nods slightly with a worried expression as her Padawan continues. "I have a feeling the dark Jedi Master Qui-Gon faced before has arrived on the planet, Should I go warn them?"

"Yes I think you should, when you are finished come and meet me in my tent, I need to meditate on this." Aayla responds before moving away.

"Yes mistress." Rose watches as her Mistress walks away before turning to find the other Jedi. Once found she starts walking towards them silently but making sure she is in their vision as she approaches.

"Yes, is there anything we can do for you padawan?" Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan look at rose when Qui-Gon says this.

"Yes Master. My Mistress and I wondered if you felt that shift in the force a few minutes ago. "Rose looks curiously at the two Jedi to see their reaction.

"Yes we both felt it, it was most disturbing." Qui-Gon glances at Obi-Wan before looking back at Rose. "What do you believe caused this?"

Rose's eyes start to glow as she looks into the distance. "The dark Jedi has arrived on the planet, but there is more... He is going to kill; he will kill one of the Jedi on this trip." Her eyes focus on the two Jedi in front of her. "Do not underestimate him; you may have the advantage when fighting together but he is uses everything at his disposal to win." With those words Rose spins on her heels and walks off towards the tents.

**3 Days Later **

Rose sat down next to R2-D2 and pulled out the Keyboard to begin creating and Editing a second plan while everyone else was discussing how many people are available.

Just as she finished she turned around to see Boss Nass Leading Jar-Jar away from the normal group.

"Yousa doing grand." Boss Nass said to Jar-Jar while he is just shaking his head. "Yousa Brings Gungans and the Naboo together." They both stop and Boss Nass places his hands on Jar-Jar's shoulders. "Wesa makin you... BomBad General."

"General." Jar-Jar jumps in shock before fainting. Both Rose and Boss Nass head towards the Queen laughing at Jar-Jar's reaction.

"-Capture the Viceroy." The Queen finishes showing the plan to the other Jedi and captains.

"It is a well thought out plan your Highness, but many Gungan's could be killed in this." Qui-Gon Said as he looked at Boss Nass.

"Wesa ready to do oursen part." Boss Nass responded thumping his chest with his fist.

Rose pulls up her sleep to reveal an electronic armband and starts tapping on the buttons. "You're Highness, if I may?" she gestures towards the hologram of the Gungan battle field.

"What is it Padawan Revan?" she asks as everyone looks at Rose.

"R2, accept transferred file and show it." Everyone watches as another version of the battle field shows up. "what I suggest is instead of having the entire Gungan fighting force in the middle of the field waiting, split the group into 3 parts." Everyone watches as the screen changes to match my words." The first group will be hidden in the lake near the back, ready to attack when the shields are fully activated; The second group will be standing in the middle of the group to not make the droids suspicious of an ambush; The final group will be split in two again and spread in the trees on either side of the clearing." Rose taps a few Buttons on her wrist as she feels her mistress walk up behind her. "Now as for the shields, hide them in the treeline to remove them as major targets. When the droids start to attack, the group in the trees will attack as well, forcing the droids to split into several groups to attacks them all; when this happens activate the shields so that they stay split up, making them easier pickings for the snipers in the tree's because of the smaller groups. When this shield comes up, the group of Gungans in the water will come up to help reinforce the main group of fighters. After they are dealt with it is a simple matter of using the electro balls to deal with any transportation or tanks they bring." Rose looked up at everyone to see some shocked and thoughtful faces.

"You know war very well; it is a very good plan." Qui-Gon looked at rose thoughtfully.

"Where I came from, I had to. It was the only way to survive." Rose stated bluntly and everyone could see sadness consume her mistress's features.

"Very well, let's put this plan into action." The Queen said to break the uncomfortable silence that followed that statement.

**Naboo city **

"Captain, prepare the explosives on the tanks." The queen said quietly as they watched the tanks and droids just down the street.

Rose listens to her surroundings and hears Qui-Gon talking to Anakin behind her. "Now when we get into the hanger you find a place to hind and stay there." She can almost hear Anakin nodding. "Stay there."

"Ready to go, your highness." Captain Panaka said as he walked back towards us.

"Alright everyone; get ready." Rose Draws one of her Curved-Hilt lightsaber's and gets ready but doesn't activate it yet. "Now!" they all start running as all the tanks explode.

**Rose's P.O.V**

I activate my lightsaber as I charge towards the first droid, slicing it straight through the body as I duck under a blaster bolt. "Come on, we need to get inside quickly." Captain Panaka yells out. I change direction and slice the head off one droid before throwing my sabre into the chest of another droid as I shadow walk towards the door, summoning it back to me when I arrive next to it.

As we enter the hanger both myself and my mistress sprint into the hanger, both activating our second lightsaber's as we jump into the middle of separate groups of droids and obliterating them all before the other's have a chance to react. "Watch out, Droideka." I quickly spin around in time to deflect the blaster fire from them while I notice the pilots getting into the ships and taking off. As I keep deflecting bolts I hear Qui-Gon ask someone. "Where is Anakin?" I look around and watch as a ship fires on the Droideka, destroying them before yelling to Qui-Gon. "Anakin is in that ship." And point at the craft.

As we start moving towards the door's out of the hanger I feel darkness radiating from the other side, I quickly use the force to summon the queen back to me while pointing my sabre at the door, watching as it opens, revealing the dark Jedi, removing his cloak and activating both of his lightsaber blades. Qui-Gon walks forwards with his Padawan and my mistress. "We will handle this." The Queen nods and responds. "We will take the long way round." I follow the queen but glance back at my mistress sending a silent message _Stay safe mistress, come back to me_

We all run down the hallway and quickly encounter more droids, starting the battle all over again. I begin to tap into my emotions and the darker side of my abilities. I feel the dark energy flow through my body as I slice down more and more droids. "We don't have time for this." I look back to see the guards and queen climb onto the edge and fire the grapple gun to the next level up. I go to the window 4 windows down and break it before force jumping to the next level, quickly hiding my lightsaber's as I feel we are walking into a trap. I swear quietly as Droideka surround us and the queen orders us to drop our weapons.

As the droids take us into a room, we see the Viceroy standing next to the throne."Ah your highness, so good of you to return. Now it is time for you to sign the treaty." I quickly spin around as I hear a voice from behind us. "I don't think so viceroy, your Occupation here has ended." I watch as she quickly starts to run while droids follow her. I draw my lightsaber and cut down the droids guarding us. "A Jedi." I point my lightsaber at his throat as the Queen walks next to me. "Now Viceroy, it is time to discuss a new treaty."

As the deal is finished, myself and the queen walk away I stumble slightly as I feel a wave of sadness and the scream of someone dying. "Are you alright?" I look to my right and see the queen holding me up, looking concerned. "I'm alright, just tired." I respond quietly and keep walking wondering who had died.

Myself and the queen walk back towards the hanger to find out what happened to my mistress and the others. I physically have to restrain myself from running into my mistress's arms when she limps through the door, with bandages covering several cuts. I walk sedately to her side and wrap an arm around her chest so she can lean against me, making it easier for her to move. "How are you holding up, mistress." I ask her quietly as I help her move towards the medical staff. "I'm alright, shadow pet. I'll live from this." I set her down on the table to get checked out and watch as her head lowers. "Qui-Gon didn't make it though, Obi-Wan and I got separated from him and he had to fight on his own, the barrier that separated us didn't come down quick enough; straight through the stomach, no chance to survive." She starts to cry quietly so I move and sit next to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and rest her head on my shoulder. "It's alright, it is not your fault and there was nothing you could do." I whisper quietly into her ear as I watch Obi-Wan walk out of the room, following Qui-Gon's covered body.

**Naboo Burial Chamber – No P.O.V**

Rose and Aayla stand near the doorway, watching as Qui-Gon's body is set on fire and everyone says their goodbyes. Aayla looked down at her Padawan to see she had taken off her mask but still kept her hood up, making sure her face was in shadows but Aayla could still see a tear track down her face that was slightly lit up by the fire. As she looked around the room, she saw Master Yoda and Master Windu Talking quietly; she saw Obi-Wan talking to Anakin and Queen Amidala watching the fires silently.

Rose looked around the room and saw Chancellor Palpatine watching Anakin carefully before she turned around and walked out of the door, carefully placing her mask back on before moving through the city towards the Jedi transport. She slowly expands her senses and lets her power flow into the city, giving everyone she passes a feeling of security and protection. She slowly turns around and quietly takes in the beauty of Naboo before she silently vanishes in to the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: im sorry about the delay in updating but my life is getting nuts with all the travelling im doing at the moment, but updating should be abit more regular now :D Msg if you have questions and don't forget to R&R _

_thanks - RedEyedFallenAngel_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Underworld intelligence**

"_are you ready rose?" I look up from tying the final knot on my outfit to see my mistress standing in the doorway, looking at me with a slightly scared expression that shouldn't be gracing her features._

_I smile softly and move gracefully towards her and wrap my arms around her body, resting her head on my shoulder. "I will be fine mistress, nothing I can't handle." I whisper quietly to her as I hold her close, enjoying the feel of her in my arms. "This will be a week at the most; you know how many they can drink." I look up at her and smile as I move slowly towards the exit. _

"_I will be back before you know it, you will see." _

BANG

I spring out of my bed and look for the source of noise. I sigh softly and hold my side as I try to sit back down, I wince slightly as I feel my broken rib move from sitting. I bite my lip and sigh sadly as I think about what has happened. _It's been four months _

I whimper slightly as I hear someone scream down the hall and the guards begin making grunting noises while encouraging the others in the one act that makes me sick to my stomach and truly scared.

Gang Rape.

_I walk silently through the streets of the Coruscant Underworld, gripping the blaster hidden under my cloak as I feel eyes watching me from all around. I release my power slightly and give off an intimidating aura, allowing me to move freely without being stopped. I pause just outside of my target and take a deep breath before changing my aura to a sexual feeling and gracefully walk into the cantina._

_As I walk towards the bar owner, I can feel the lust flowing off everyone as I pass. I sigh softly and stop in front of the owner, silently handing him a data pad with a message from my mistress. He looks down and reads it quickly before looking back at me expectantly; I open my cloak to show him my outfit, allowing him to inspect it before wrapping myself back up, taking the data pad and moving into a room he directed me into._

_I shake my head softly and remove my cloak completely; exposing the outfit I decided to wear. I picked out something I remember seeing when I was doing research on the hutts; I found Jabba the Hutt makes his slaves wear this outfit so I got it in black with silver trimmings, making it contrast with my pale skin nicely. I look at the table and pick up the item given to me by the owner. _

_A Collar. _

_I shudder slightly before placing it around my neck. I take a deep breath as I feel my force abilities weaken but my morphing ability still works happily. _

_I lengthen my hair until it's down between my shoulder blades and colour it jet black before adding slightly curls to it. I give myself the once over in the mirror and nod silently before gliding out of the room._

I shiver and wrap my arms around my stomach, as I lean against the cold stone wall. I hear the heavy footfalls of the robotic guards come and sigh sadly while closing my eyes. Knowing I don't have too much longer until I'm taken to see him again.

_The past week has followed the same routine, get up, get dressed, going out and dancing before going back to bed. I am beginning to give up hope that my target wouldn't be coming here like the Jedi informant suggested however, 8 days after I arrived here, they finally came._

_As I am dancing on the stage, swaying my hips, I saw my target walk in through the door, followed by what looked like androids. I smile softly and look back at the people in front of me but I keep my target in the corner of my eye._

_30 minutes later the owner called me over and told me I would be doing a private sitting, I nod and follow my target into the room. I smile seductively and saunter over to the pole in the middle of the room and begin my dance as I listen to my target talk. _

_40 minutes later found me grinding into the lap of my targets companion when I heard him say it._

"_Grab her."_

_I struggled against his hands and screamed before they manage to cover my mouth and nose with a cloth covered in something, knocking me out._

I get pulled out of my thoughts and look up when I see the door open and the robotic guard come into the room before I am pulled to my feet and the shackles on my wrists are chained together. I cough slightly and bend forward, wrapping my arms as much around my stomach as possible when the android pushed my back and forced me to move forward.

I whimper slightly as I pass a cage, holding a girl that looks no older than 17, completely stripped down with welts and bruises covering her body while she is tied up.

_I groan quietly as I slowly wake up, instantly I know something is wrong, I slowly open my eyes and look around the room I can see._

_I look around and see concrete walls with metal bars, falling from the roof to the floor, there are hooks on the wall, hanging off them are several items, all of them look threatening. A table sitting against the wall is covered with a cloth. I look up at the chain connected to my wrists and see it is collected to a hook hanging from the ceiling. I bite my lip and sigh softly while tugging on the chain..._

"_It's no use." I jump as much as the chains let me and whip my head around towards the door to find a guy leaning against it, watching me struggle._

"_I know but it is expected in this type of situation." I snipe back sarcastically as he moves towards me, only to get back handed across the face, splitting my lip with his ring._

"_Now now, my dear, sarcasm will get you nowhere whilst you're in my care." I watch silently as he moves around and gets a data pad and sits down in front of me. "First of all, my name is Dr. Constantine" I freeze when I hear his name and figure out where I remember him from, he used to work for my last master to break me. "and my employer has tasked me with this job; you see, he plans on selling you to the highest bidder but he is required to make sure you have some knowledge your future owner might find interesting aswell as any skills that will allow us to increase the starting price. Now we know you either are a Jedi or work for the Jedi as an informant, so you will have access to information most people won't; that is the information I am required to get a sample out of you now. However for the moment I am going to ask you some questions, these are simple yes or no questions so you only need to move your head, speaking will result in pain." he looks up at me and gives me a cold smile. "I'm sure you will learn this lesson quickly" _

"_Are you left handed?" I shake my head_

"_Right handed?" I shake my head again_

"_Ambidextrous, then" I sigh softly and nod._

"_Good we are making progress, any visual or hearing problems in the last 3 years" nods my head. _

"_Oh really, you are allowed to speak, please describe what the problem was." He looks at me curiously._

_I bite my lip and sigh before slumping in the chains. "I was deaf in my left ear for 5 months after a trade federation concussion grenade went off near me" I look up with a defeated air around me and he smiles almost softly at me._

"_I'm glad you're being honest." He pauses in his writing before looking at me again. "Although I am curious as to why you are not fighting me with this."_

_I look away from him and bite my lip before sighing sadly and changing my facial features into something he would recognize. "Because I learned my lesson the last time I was in your care Dr." I can see he is looking confused as I speak._

"_You have never been in my care child." He gently grip's my chin and forces my face into the light. I smile slightly when I see his expression turn to shock. "Oh my, my dear rose, I never thought I would see you again" he drops his hand and moves towards a panel and taps some buttons. "This makes things much easier since I remember quite clearly what affects you. I think it is time I re-introduce you to an old friend" I can see him leering at me out of the corner of my eye but I concentrate on the door sized panel on the wall._

_I gasp and freeze before I start shaking as I see the frame from my nightmares. A table with several straps to make sure I can't move at all with needles covering the entire top. _

_I whimper slightly and look towards the Dr._

_He just grins at me._

I whimper quietly as I stand outside the door, waiting for the command to enter. I swallow to try and get rid of the lump in my throat and feel the collar on me brush against my neck. As I stand waiting, I remember when he put it on me.

_I head butt the guard taking me towards the Dr and quickly bury my knee against his throat, I grunt slightly as I push harder, wanting to make sure he dies when I hear a shout behind me, I turn around just in time to see a blaster blot impact me in the shoulder, both knocking me off the guard as well as leave me gasping for air. _

_I cry out in pain when the guard grabs my wounded shoulder and drags me into the Dr's room and straps me to the table._

"_Naughty rose, you know better than to attack your guards" I whimper slightly in pain but watch as he moves around, picking something up from the table. "Luckily for us, I managed to procure something for just such an incident" he holds it up to my face and my eyes go wide when I see it is a collar. "this collar, is designed to force obedience, but as you know, I like when you fight, so I reduced it, now you will still have free will to deal with anything except a direct order, if I order you to sit then this will force you to." I squirm slightly as it tightens it around my neck. "This should be enough to make sure there are no more incidents like today." He smiles at me mockingly._

_I gather the blood in my mouth and spit in his face. "Fuck you"_

_He closes his eyes before getting a cloth and wiping his face. "I think we should see if that mouth of yours can have a better purpose while you're here." He removes the straps and I try to attack him but find that I can't move my body at all. "Now... on your knee's" my eyes go wide when I figure out what he is going to do. I struggle against the bind my body is in as I stare at him, wide eyed as he reaches for the belt holding his pants up._

I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts as I hear the Dr finally call for me.

"Come in rose dear." I take a deep breath and open the door before shuffling in, closing the door behind me and going to stand in front of the hook that used to hold my wrists up.

"You called for me Dr?" I asked him quietly as I watch him doing some work on a data pad.

"Yes my dear, it appears that our time together has come to an end." I look at him with a confused expression, not fully understanding what he meant. "my employer has managed to sell you after several people viewed the live preview you have them 2 weeks ago." I shudder and close my eyes as I remember that...eventful afternoon.

_I pull on my arms slightly, trying to reduce the strain from being chained to the roof for so long, I groan quietly but quickly close my mouth when I hear the door open and see the Dr walking in. "good afternoon my dear, it's time for a bit of a show." I allow a groan of relief escape my lips when he snaps his fingers and my arms are allowed to fall to my sides. "Follow me." I sigh softly but follow the order given._

_He leads me down several winding halls before taking me into a pitch black room and connects a chain from my collar to the floor. I still can't see anything but I can hear him walking around the room before he comes up behind me. "Remember to be a good girl and put on a good show." He moves back and suddenly the room if flooded with light, exposing the viewing booth's that circle around above her._

_She looks around and gets a feeling of dread as she recognises some of the biggest crime bosses in the galaxy, including a representative From Jabba the Hutt. "Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the preview of auction number 3423. Name: Rose Celeste, she has been trained as both a bodyguard and assassin by my employer when we last had her in our care. She is a graceful specimen who is skilled in exotic dancing. She has had contact with the Jedi and learned some of their fighting styles and infused it into her own unique style." I shiver and look around the room as I hear everyone muttering and giving nods of approval at my skills. "Now while this is just a preview all of you are able to place Pre-Auction bids, due to her previous training her starting bid has been raised from 100,000 to 350,000 credits. While you are deciding, she will be giving you a small show, now Rose, my dear, why don't you give everyone a dance." I look down and sigh softly before raising my hands over my head and begin swaying my hips to the music, letting my mind get lost in the music, ignoring all the eyes watching me, I dance as I always do to music._

_10 minutes later when I open my eyes, I find that everyone was staring at me with lust oozing off their bodies. I feel the chain around my neck fall off as I hear footsteps behind me and turn around just in time to catch Bo staff that is thrown to me. I look down at it for a second before looking at the Dr again, only to see him pointing over my shoulder. _

_I quickly swing it so it is down my back and stops the other person hitting me before I dart forward and spin on the spot, spinning the staff around me as I watch one of the guards get close. I start making strikes at the guards, forcing them onto the defensive; I crouch and sweep my feet out, knocking one of the guards down, I jump onto him and, quickly and efficiently, I snap his neck and stand up, watching the second guard._

_He charges towards me and I raise my leg and kick him in the stomach, forcing him backwards enough that I bring my staff to my knee, snapping it in half and grip the two halves before charging at the guard, hitting him methodically and efficiently on the weak points of his body, making him drop to the ground._

_I hear heavy footfalls behind me; I quickly spin around and see a guard coming, but quickly notice that all the normal weak spots are covered by his metal armour. I growl and charge at him, hitting him in as many spots as I can but he quickly backhanded me and sends me into the wall._

_I slowly get up and shake my head to clear it when I feel a pulsing running through my body, I close my eyes and concentrate on it for a second before I realise it's the same pulse I get whenever I fuel my strikes with my emotions and anger. I slowly open my eyes and give a feral grin before I push off the wall faster than he could react, I plant my foot on the knee cap and smirk at him as I hear his knee break under the force. _

_I lose concentration for a second and pay for it as it punches me in the stomach, sending me flying back. I wrap my arm around my stomach as I get up off the ground and growl at him before remembering an ability for my research; I close my eyes and direct the energy flowing through me into my hands._

_I slowly open my eyes and scream as I raise my hands causing lightening comes arcing out of my fingers and connecting to his armour, frying his body from the inside out. I take a deep breath and lower my hands before standing tall, walking into the middle and looks around at everyone above me, looking at all the shocked looks that graced everyone's features._

I nod silently and stay standing still, knowing I can't do anything else. "As such, I will be walking you to the platform where your new master's ship is waiting." I sigh softly but nod in acceptance. "Good, then follow me." I follow him out of the room for the final time.

He guides me out of the building into a busy pathway, I have a quick look around to discover that we are still on Coruscant; I follow silently along, stretching out my senses carefully so I don't alert the Doctor to my attempts.

As I push my senses further, I slowly begin to feel something responding to my energy. I concentrate on the feeling and recognise it as Master Plo-Koon; I smile slightly when I sense him sending a message to someone before I see him heading towards me. I open my arms slightly; waiting for what I know is coming. I let him walk right past me, hitting his shoulder against mine, as he does this he slides a lightsaber into my grip, which I quickly recognise as my curved hilt one and hide in my cloak.

The Doctor guides me and my guards walking for about 20 minutes and I slowly feel more Jedi near us from all around, I smile slightly and grip the handle of my lightsaber, just waiting for the moment to strike.

I hear the Doctor let out a sigh of relief that we it through the plaza to the lift without being attacked, I smile slightly at how wrong he was.

I move slowly into a position so I can attack the robotic guards, I take a calming breath and smile slightly when the doors open and I can see who is waiting for us.

Master Windu, Master Plo-Koon and my mistress are all standing there, making it so the Doctor can't get out of the lift.

"Good afternoon, can I help you gentleman?" the Doctor asks in a slimy voice that makes my skin crawl. He sounds calm and collected but I can feel the fear and nervousness rolling off him in waves it is almost overwhelming.

"You can give us our prize for winning the auction." Master Windu said confidently. I look at him confused, wondering how they know I had been put up for sale.

I can feel the Doctor relax when he heard that statement. "Just the people I was looking for, good, do you have the payment?" I bite my lip and nods silently towards mistress; I see her nod back minutely.

I grin at the fear that goes through the Doctor when all three of them draw and activate their lightsaber's. "No, but we will be taking her anyway." My mistress stated calmly.

I quickly activate the lightsaber and slice through the 4 robotic guards that surround me before pointing the weapon at the Doctor's back. "I think I will be going with them Doctor" I say mockingly.

"Unfortunately for you, my dear rose, you have forgotten something." I look at him suspiciously before my eyes widen in horror as he taps his neck. "Rose, protect me from the Jedi." He spoke calmly

I screamed at him as I was forced to turn around and I got into a fighting stance in between the Doctor and the Jedi. "Rose, what are you doing?" I don't respond but quickly charge forward towards my mistress, I raise my sabre and slash down towards her, only to be blocked by her own. "Rose, talk to me, what's happening?" I kick her in the stomach and jump backwards, getting in between the two Jedi and the Doctor before I point my weapon at the ground, non-threatening but ready to use in an instant.

My eyes dart between the two masters and my mistress. I open my mouth and manage to speak one word before the collar forced me into silence again. "Collar" I smile slightly when realisation dawns in all three sets of eyes. I gasp and quickly raise my sabre to block an attack from Master Plo-Koon and am forced onto the defensive as his strikes get closer and closer to my neck.

I hear the Doctor scream as Master Plo-Koon managed to clip the collar with his lightsaber, unfortunately I also managed to put my lightsaber through his thigh. I quickly deactivated it and helped hold him up while my mistress knocked the Doctor out.

I sigh softly and help Master Plo-Koon towards the ship, stopping to give a quick hug to my mistress before we all move towards our transport to the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/U: My apologies if this is not as good as my previous chapters, i am still trying to find my preferred style and my Creative Writing bachelors degree is helping but does influence._

**Disclaimer: you should all know this by now.**_  
_

* * *

I growl quietly as I duck low, avoiding a blaster shot from a training drone, my body moving on automatic as i get lost in my memories. The hum of the blade filling the room and the Dark Red colour glowing onto my Mask, giving the scratched and damaged mask a even more menacing look.

A memory flashes before my eyes as the drone fires towards me.

_Flashback_

_I bat away a blaster bolt away like a fly, staring around the battle field, watching droid's attack the Mandalorians, i grit my teeth as an entire battalion is destroyed before i release a demonic howl, my calling sign, before vanishing into smoke only to appear on the battlefield. _

_I snarl and charge at the closest enemy, my black robes billowing around me, as i spin around, my blade in the air before sparks fly as it connects with the Vibro-Blades, one of the few weapons capable of stopping a Lightsaber that I wield._

_"Jedi!" The Mandalorian spat out before bringing his blade down, attempting to strike my skull. I deflect the blade away instead of just stopping it before spinning and landing a solid kick to the chest, knocking him back. "You DARE attack us?"_

_i smirk under my Mask before growling as i charge forward, my blade raised high as we clash once again. Different kinds of weapon fire fly around us, smacking into the battlefield, Dust and debris flying up and impairing vision to most._

_I Growl quietly as i am forced back before crouching and driving forward, preparing to strike only for a blaster bolt to impact him in the chest, flying clean through and hitting the wall. He blinks in shock and looks down before collapsing while i start charging forward, diving head first into the bloodbath, bodies falling around around me._

_End Flashback_

A dark growl sounds around the room, reverberating off the walls as i leap up, my blade twirls once in my hand before i lift it high, flipping it into a reverse grip and drive it down through the top of the drone, taking it to the floor with me.

I stay kneeling, my head lowered, as i catch my breath and push back my anger, not willing to let my emotions get the better of me while i am not on the battlefield.

"Better, are you?" I look up sharply, only to relax faintly when i see Master Yoda in the doorway. Unsure how long he has been standing there, i shrug quietly and stand up, putting my blade back into its proper place. "Unwise it is, to bottle, your emotions keep. Release them, you should." I feel him move to stand next to me, i look down and give him a small, tired smile and a nod.

"I will do so Master, when i am next on the battlefield." He nods quietly before moving towards the doorway again.

"Come. Details and plans of action, to discuss, the council wishes." I nod silently, brush down my sith robes before following him through the dimly lit hallway.

We pass a window and i glance outside, spotting the stars and shuddering as another memory overwhelms me.

_Flashback_

_I look up at the night sky, the stars unfamiliar to my eyes before i sigh softly and to relax for a minute, letting my worries fade slightly._

_It has been 2 Months since i was ordered by the council to infiltrate this Sith compound and i am doing fairly well, although the recent silence from the Council as well as my Mistress has me concerned, i am unsure what i can do besides keep on my Mission and hope to see her when i get back._

_My thoughts are interrupted when the door behind me opens with a hiss, the metallic, heavy footsteps of battle droids, to me who most likely wants me. "Ma'am, a Jedi has recently been captured, your presence is requested by the Viceroy to interrogate her." I growl lowly at the thought of the slimy bastard being around me before spinning on my heels, passing the droid and heading to the prison cells._

_I storm into the room, my aura menacing as my robes billow around me, i move over to the Viceroy before he points to the corner of the room, i turn, glaring only to freeze when the light flickers onto the Jedi, revealing a bloody form, hanging limply from the manacles chained to the wall, despite the mess, i recognise the jedi instantly._

_Mistress._

_End Flashback_

I sigh softly, pushing my sadness down before looking forward again, catching the understanding and sympathetic gaze of Master Yoda before we enter the council chambers, Yoda taking his seat while i take the seat of my former Mistress. I take a slow breath, taking in her faint scent and closing my eyes.

_Flashback_

_I curl up in the chair as the ship descends into Coruscant,my mind numb as i hold the wrapped up body of my Mistress close to me, her scent still lingering in my nose as i break down and cry once again, mourning the loss of my Mistress, my lover, my teacher and friend._

_I don't know how long i sat there weeping over the loss before i was called, the ship gives a small jolt as it lands down on the platform._

_I take slow deep breaths and bury my emotions before standing up, holding her body close while her Lightsaber rests in my robes. I move carefully forward, walking down the ramp and to the speeder waiting for me, thankful that no one is here to greet me._

_10 minutes later i lift her body out of the speeder and walk through the silent halls of the Jedi temple, my shoes clicking on the floor as i move to the council chambers. _

_The door slides open, revealing Master Yoda, someone who has become like a father to me. I walk to her chair and sit down in it, holding her body close as i shake._

_"Explain please, what has happened" He speaks softly, knowing my emotions. I nod and take a deep breath, trying to calm down before i speak hollowly._

_"I was on the planet, it was a trade federation battle outpost, the droids had just returned from a nearby planet that should have only been wildlife. It was a bloodbath, the local population were in no way prepared for an attack. when they returned the Viceroy was excited about something." I pause and look up, my eyes showing the depth of my confusion and sadness. "What happened Master, why did i not get any form of communication when you lost contact with Mistress?"_

_He sighs sadly and looks at the wrapped body in my lap. "Master Windu has always been headstrong and prejudiced, when he heard of the attack on the system, he believed you had given the Trade Federation your communication platform and they traced the signal to your Mistress, he locked your signal out of the database and enough of the council members agreed with him that it was forbidden to attempt to contact you."_

_I growl quietly, my body tense as my emotions and, subsequently, my abilities start to spike, lightning crackling around my hands, making me quickly push down my emotions so I do not fry the body in my arms._

_I sigh and close my eyes, letting my tears streak down my cheeks as i lean back into her chair once more._

_End Flashback_

"..do you think? Revan?" I start slightly and turn my head to look at Plo-Koon, someone who has become like an uncle to me, a glint of concern in his dark eyes. I tilt my head slightly, silently asking his to repeat the question. "We were discussing Skywalker's mission of protecting the senator of Naboo, What do you think about it?"

I snort lightly and give a small smile to him. "He should enjoy that, he does not hide his infatuation of her well." A couple of other Members snort as well making me pause before i keep speaking. "While he would do well in protecting her because of his interest, i would recommend sending someone else unknown to them to make sure they follow orders or at least keep them out of trouble when he does defy orders."

A couple of the members nod in agreement before Master Windu decides to puncture the idea. "But who could be sent, Anakin has met basically everyone that might be capable, and how would they stay nearby?" He is staring at me with cold eyes, something i easily return, forcing all of my pure, cold rage into my eyes, watching him flinch minutely.

"I request the mission, he has not seen me without my Mask and i can quite literally be their shadow when they do something stupid. as for being around them, they are heading to Naboo yes?" I look at Master Yoda, seeing him nod before i keep speaking. "Then i will fly ahead and speak to the queen of Naboo and explain the plan. She can assign me as a hand maiden as they often do with visiting dignitaries and senators if they do not have their own already."

I look around at everyone, watching as most nod in agreement, not all of them, but enough for the request to be accepted and giving me my next mission.

-New Day-

I Walk onto the platform, wearing my standard Sith Form Fitting Robes along with my Formal Mask, undamaged and detailed. I spot the droids loading the last of my supplies on the Ship, i stand and watch quietly, Scowling slightly when i feel the sickening energy signature of the so called 'Chosen One', heading to the speeder that is connected to the side of the platform.

I turn my head lightly, looking at the pair and smirking at the look of frustration on his companion's face, Padme Amidala, Former Queen of Naboo turned Senator. The Smug and Arrogance that are clearly visible on Skywalker's face make it easy to understand the Senators frustration.

I catch her looking at me and give a slight wave, letting my eyes glow through the mask before looking back at my ship, the droid just telling me that everything has finished.

Formerly named _Scimitar _and now called _Gu long_ or _Lone Wolf, _The Heavily Modified Star courier used to be owned by Darth Maul, l however i quickly claimed it after the Battle of Naboo, loving the look and feel of it, and with the Approval of Master Yoda, it gives me a way to exercise my Dark Force abilities as that is what is needed to control the fighter.

I move forward and board the ship, smiling at the feeling it gives me, moving quietly up to the second floor, sitting in the pilots seat and letting my energy expand, the power of the ship coming online along with the holographic display. I change a few of the settings and enter the Destination before pulling back on the controls, the generators coming up to power and lifts us off the platform, spinning us smoothly until we are pointing at the sky.

I grin and push the controls forward fully, the engines giving a roar as we blast against the platform and sends us throttling into space and the beginning of our several day journey.

-Back of Coruscant~

"Speak to her, did you?" Yoda speaks quietly, watching as her Speak Vanishes into the sky before turning around and facing the only other person in the room.

"Yes, i passed on your message Yoda, i didn't need to explain the objectives, she understood instantly." Plo-Koon walked out of the shadows and sat next to Yoda. "Then again neither of us expected anything less, it is why we put her through the Trials already."

"Very well then, wait for her report, we will." Yoda nods slowly and gives the sky one last glance before moving out of the room.

-New Day-

I wake with a jolt, a blade in my hand and held up to the position someone's throat would be if they were there, i shake my head lightly, clearing the sleep from my eyes as i stand up, my currently show white hair, falling down my back silkily.

I look into the mirror and smile lightly, my features had not been ruined by the lack of sun in the mask. I get dressed in my formal robes, Black with Red stitching of a Regal Wolf, before grabbing my curved Lightsaber's and connect them to the back of my belt before grabbing my formal mask and slide it on, looking as it covers most of my face except for my mouth, showing my smile.

I check myself in the mirror before walking out of the ship, my snow white hair hanging down to the small of my back, I move off the ship and turn, waving my hand and shutting the ship, stopping others from entering. I move towards the doors to the city, spotting a guard on his radio, staring at me wearily, making me smirk at the fact people remember the ship.

Keeping the guard in mind, i am unsurprised when just as i leave the hanger there is a 10 man squad waiting for me, none of them have their weapons drawn but are tense, clearly expecting danger. The leader steps forward as i stop in front of them, my body relaxed with my hands clasped behind my back. "We were not expecting any arrivals today, what is your Business here Ma'am?" I smile softly, and move my hands to my robe smoothly but slower than normal, not missing several of the guards reaching for their weapons.

I pull out a data pad and enter my password, pulling up the right letter before handing it to the guard. I smile softly as i look at the other guards as the leader reads quietly. I face him once again as he finishes and hands me the Datapad with a smile. "Thank you Ma'am, my apologies for the greeting but i am sure you can understand our apprehensive at seeing that ship again." I nod in understanding and give a warm smile, moving forward towards the Palace as the guards step out of my way.

Twenty minutes later and i arrive at the Palace, word appears to have been sent ahead as a child, maybe around 12-13 is waiting for me and guides me without a word to the Queens meeting room.

I smile softly when i spot my old friend as we enter, the boy quickly vanishing again. She gets up and smiles as me, quickly taking me into a hug. "Rose, how are you Darling?"

"I'm good Jamillia, How are you, i see the Naboo is flourishing." I Comment as i hug her back, taking in her scent before relaxing as she steps away again. "You look as beautiful as ever dear." I smile and sit down in front of her desk as she takers her seat again.

She blushes lightly and nods in thanks before her smile slips off her face as she looks at me. "Now, as much as i would like to keep this going, why are you here Rose?" I smile at her bluntness and hand her the data pad explaining my mission from the council. "This is easily doable, when are they due to arrive?"

I look out the window, making a note of the sun's low position before smiling. "tomorrow Morning on the commercial courier, along with R2-D2, an Astro-droid" I grin softly and remove my Mask before nodding to the side door that leads to Jamillia's private rooms. "Shall we?"

-New Days-

I stare into the mirror, looking at the Handmaiden robes i am wearing, taking in the Burgundy colour of the robes with Gold trimming, much better than the Orange and red from earlier. I smile softly and finish putting my hair in a simple ponytail, coming down to the middle of my shoulder blades with a few strands hanging down to frame my face.

I walk out of the room and over to the queen, patting her shoulder lightly before moving against the wall, next to the window, my fingers laced together behind my back, brushing my lightsabers that are hidden under my robe. The Door opens, admitting other members of the council that helps guide the Queen.

After everyone exchanges pleasantries and sits down in their respective places, the meeting begins with trade options and i promptly tune out their voices, concentrating on the room and surrounding area while listening for Jamillia's call for me.

about 30 minutes into the meeting the door slides open, i turn me head, only to smirk slightly when i spot the pair in the doorway, the Senator trying to just ignore the Jedi walking behind her. I pull my energy into me, shielding myself so Skywalker will not sense me...

Should he actually remember his training.

I watch silently as the senator and queen converse, speaking softly with Skywalker intruding about security only for the queen to turn to me. "As Senator you are meant to have a handmaiden to look after things you need, i think Rosalie will be more that suitable for your needs." She waves me over and i move forward gently, giving a light curtsy and a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Senator, i have heard quite a bit about you, My name is Rosalie Kel'Nok" I smile faintly at her curious look. "No i am not from Naboo, i am from one of the outer colonies." She smiles and nods, speaking to Jamillia some more before i guide them out of the Palace to the water dock that is just off the Hanger bay.

I gently help the Senator onto the ship before walking to the Driving cabin, i hit a few switches before turning on the engine and take the ship out of the Dock, heading to an island in the middle of the Lake.

I watch quietly as Padme talks about her childhood to Skywalker, unlike me, she has not noticed the uninterested expression on his face, making me shake my head that for a politician, she misses some obvious details.

Skywalker vanishes into the house as soon as we make dock, forcing a sigh from both the Senators lips as well as my own. We share a quiet chuckle before i grab the couple of bags that came will us and take them upstairs, vanishing into the bedrooms.

-Next day-

I wake up quietly, staring at the dark ceiling with the very beginning of the morning light touching it. I get up quickly, going through the familiar motions of getting ready and dressed, before heading out to the courtyard, silently approaching the door and watching Skywalker levitate a couple of stones.

I spot Padme standing in the shadows, watching the same before i decide to set an example of his arrogance. I walk forward smoothly, my footsteps still silent. "Well done, can you fight or are you dependant on your Force Abilities?" I tilt my head, a mocking smile on my lips that he misses.

"Of course i can fight, i was sent here as protection wasn't i?" The arrogance and smugness in his force makes me want to punch him but i pause, take a deep breath and smile again.

"Then Prove it." I smirk before moving right past Padme, making her blush at being caught, and pick up a pair of Bo Staffs, chucking him one as i move to the centre and get into position, giving the staff a couple of twirls before smirking at the look of anger on his face. "What's wrong, can't fight without your Lightsaber? Are you so bad that you can be defeated by simply removing your blade from you?"

I lower myself as he screams and charges forward, calculating the distance before i begin to move, my staff rising up between my hands, deflecting his attack off easily as my foot follows through, catching him in the ribs. He backs away quickly, holding his hand to his side before he charges again. I sigh at how easy he is to rile up before i stand up fully and just use my staff to block his blows without returning to the offensive.

I smirk lightly and give a wink to Padme before acting Snarky as i spit out criticism.

"Your Footwork is Sloppy."

"That was weak, a Jawa could do better."

"That form was pathetic, try again."

On and on for 30 minutes before i twist to the side when he strikes and bring the staff onto his knuckles, making him drop it, my hand moving to grab it before it hits the ground.

I give a grin to padme as i pass her and put the staffs away again before looking back at Skywalker. "For all your _supposed_ Jedi skill, you got beaten. Arrogance does not become a Jedi and you will Never be the best." I Squeeze Padme's shoulder lightly before moving past Anakin and heading to the Breakfast room to make some food, chirping out happily.

"Coming?"


End file.
